El Fruto del Amor
by Miko-Mica
Summary: Después de mirar sus hermosos ojos dorados, solo hay una cosa que podría hacerme más feliz aún.


**El Fruto del Amor** (InuyashaxKagome)

En una pequeña aldea poseedora de un antiguo árbol del tiempo y un pozo mágico testigo de grandes aventuras, se escuchaban los gritos de una joven en una cabaña al pie de un templo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Inu… ya… sha n-no puedo maaaas!– Gritaba Kagome, apretando fuertemente la mano del joven a su lado– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡K-KAGOME! Oiga anciana, ¿No puede hacer algo?- Gritaba Inuyasha, nervioso.

-Vamos Kagome, hija tu puedes sigue pujando que ya puedo verlo, ¡Haz un último esfuerzo!– Le instaba la anciana Kaede.

-N-No p-puedo m-más… S-siento c-como si f-fuera a des-desmayarme… - Decía la joven cerrando sus ojos.

-Demonios Kagome resiste un poco mas, ¡Tú eres más fuerte que esto!– El joven de orbes doradas no dejaba de alentarla al mismo tiempo que tomaba con fuerza su mano –Haz-hazlo por nues-nues-nues… ¡HAZLO POR NUESTRO HIJO!-

Ante este pedido tan fervoroso, la joven oprimió con vehemencia la mano de joven y comenzó nuevamente a hacer fuerza con cada uno de sus músculos –¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!– En ese momento sintió un fuerte llanto, que lleno sus bellos ojos chocolates de lágrimas, llenas de un profundo sentimiento de amor y emoción. Al mismo tiempo que a pesar del cansancio lograba observar al hermoso semi-demonio a su lado con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro iluminado por una cegadora sonrisa y con un brillo intenso en sus hermosos ojos dorados que quitaba el aliento.

-Es una bella niña– Decía la anciana limpiando y envolviendo tiernamente en una pequeña manta al hermoso bebe que tenia en sus manos –¡Lo hiciste muy bien hija! Toma sostenla para que se tranquilice– Le decía mientra le entregaba al pequeño bulto que lloraba sin parar.

-P-preciosa bebe, ya no llores mas que estoy contigo…- Le repetía Kagome a la beba que comenzaba lentamente a calmarse –Parece que sacaste el hermoso cabello azabache de tu madre – Le decía totalmente cegado de amor, Inuyasha, por aquella pequeña que se encontraba profundamente dormida en los brazos de la joven y a la que acariciaba dulcemente el cabello corto que poseía. En ese instante Kagome sintió una fuerte presión en sus caderas, por lo que rápidamente le entrego al bebe a Inuyasha –A-anciana Kaede, ¿Q-qué sucede?– Preguntaba tratando de respirar adecuadamente.

-Parece que la pequeña no venía sola– Decía Kaede con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, preparándose para traer al mundo al siguiente bebe, dentro de Kagome, que comenzó nuevamente con el trabajo de parto, gritando descontroladamente –¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!– Respiraba y continuaba –¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!–

Inuyasha parecía haberse petrificado con la bebe que asustada por los gritos se aferraba tiernamente al rebelde mechón de cabello plateado que tenia cerca de ella, no podía creer que fueran a tener dos bebes, hasta que uno de los gritos desconsolados de su mujer lo sacaron del trance obligándolo a tomar fuertemente una de las manos de Kagome, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez.

La joven, ante esa muestra de apoyo concentro sus ultimas energías en pujar por ultima vez – ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!–

Otra vez el llanto de un bebe inundo la pequeña cabaña en donde se encontraban, mientras que la anciana limpiaba y arropaba con otra mantita al pequeño bebe diciendo –¡Es un baroncito, Kagome!–

Ella sabía que no aguantaría mucho despierta con el cansancio que tenía, así que cerró sus ojos ante esa exclamación esperando para al menos poder ver a su tierno bebito antes de dormirse definitivamente. Combatiendo el sueño que la abatía sintió un pequeño bulto tibio rozar su piel, y sin mas abrió sus ojos y deslumbrada al igual que cuando vio a la bebe, se percató de un pequeño detalle, entre su hermoso cabello plateado se encontraban unas pequeñas orejitas de perro, parecidas a las de su padre solo que mas pequeñas, divertida dijo –Creo que saliste mas parecido a tu padre pequeño–

Mientras se calmaba lentamente, Inuyasha sorprendido observaba detenidamente el parecido físico del bebe con el mismo y hinchado de amor le dijo a su mujer –Te amo Kagome– Mientras le besaba la frente con ternura.

Ella totalmente cansada y adolorida, se perdió en ese pequeño contacto y rápidamente busco sus cálidos ojos a los que respondió –Yo también te amo Inuyasha– Sellando esa promesa de amor con un dulce beso en los labios. Sin resistirlo más se durmió instantáneamente, asustando al joven que tenía a su lado –¿K-Kagome que te pasa?–

-Inuyasha, quédate tranquilo ella solo esta cansada, después de tener a estas hermosas criaturas lo mas seguro es que duerma hasta mañana– Le respondía calmadamente la anciana, quien se encargaba de limpiar aquel desorden, para luego dejarlos a solas con sus pequeños hijos.

-Kagome, no pudiste darme hijos mas hermosos que estos– Decía embobado mirando a sus pequeños dormir apaciblemente, el también estaba cansado puesto que tantos nervios por su mujer lo habían desgastado mas que una batalla contra cualquier monstruo, así que se recostó al lado de Kagome dejando a los pequeños entre medio de ellos, abrazándola con una amor infinito y susurrándole –Nunca pensé amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti, mi amor– observándola con ternura se durmió con el hermoso recuerdo de su primera noche con ella.

**-Inicio del Flash Back-**

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde en la aldea en la que Vivian Inuyasha con Kagome, Miroku con Sango y Kohaku con la anciana Kaede y Shippo que esporádicamente se iba a entrenar para convertirse en un demonio zorro completo. Habían pasado ya cerca de dos meses desde la reactivación del pozo del cual apareció Kagome terminando con el sufrimiento del hibrido. Inuyasha se hallaba con Miroku juntando leños para la cena, mientras que Kagome con Sango estaban charlando animadas sobre cuando regresaría Shippo del entrenamiento, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quien amablemente se las cedió para que Inu y Kagome vivieran tranquilos y solos, alentando la intimidad de estos.

Sin embargo a pesar del intento de la anciana para con la parejita, ellos parecían dos niños pequeños, Vivian juntos si, pero nunca se demostraban afecto como lo hacían Sango y Miroku. Ante cada beso de estos ambos se sonrojaban furiosamente y miraban hacia otros lados. Y cuando estaban solos se acostaban rápidamente sin pensar en otra cosa, y a pesar de ser pareja desde que ella atravesó el pozo solían darse intimidad para cambiarse y bañarse. Esto era algo que preocupaba a todos ya que se veía perfectamente que se amaban pero la vergüenza y el orgullo jamás les permitía avanzar respecto a demostrarse ese amor.

Esta situación se prolongo hasta ese día, ya que Miroku y Sango se habían propuesto lograr que esa rebelde parejita consiguiera intimar de una vez, así que el monje se llevo al joven a "buscar leños" y Sango se quedo "charlando" con ella.

-Inuyasha para cuando el heredero?– Pregunto el monje con total seriedad, mientras que el joven que llevaba kilos de leños de sonrojo furiosamente y dijo – Keh! Diablos Miroku no digas estupideces quieres?– El monje sorprendido por la falta del golpe del joven, se animo a más, abusando de su suerte.

-Mira hombre que si no empiezas a poner acción a la relación, la señorita se cansara y buscara fuera de su casa lo que no le das– Estas palabras tan verdaderas helaron al Semi-demonio.

–D-de verdad c-crees eso?– Preguntaba sonrojado pero muy preocupado también.

El monje asombrado por la efectividad de sus palabras, sentencio –La señorita Kagome es una mujer realmente muy atractiva y me imagino que con tus sentidos de bestia no habrás dejado pasar como cuanto hombre se acerca a ella trata de avanzar pensando que tu y ella no son nada mas que amigos, por ese trato distante que tienes con ella–

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para el Semi-demonio quien se detuvo y soltó los troncos escondiendo su cálida mirada bajo su flequillo, susurrándole al monje –Yo… yo… yo la a-amo pero… tengo miedo de que ella no quiera…– Miroku asombrado dijo –Acaso enloqueciste Inuyasha? Ella no hace más que esperar a que tú te decidas… Tal vez no deba contarte esto pero…- Inuyasha asustado levanto su mirada y escucho atentamente –Ayer Sango me contó que hablo con la señorita y que ella estaba muy deprimida ya que tu no la tocabas, que ni siquiera la habías vuelto a besar…-

-N-no puede ser!– Exclamo el híbrido –Yo quiero estar con ella, pero no se como…- Miroku enternecido por su ingenuidad le aconsejo –Talvez con decirle lo que sientes baste– Palmeando su hombro.

El híbrido, levantó los troncos y junto al monje siguieron su camino, Miroku pensaba si Sango habría echo lo suyo con Kagome, mientras que Inu pensaba en como deseaba a su mujer y que hoy mismo arreglaría las cosas para que no hubiera ningún malentendido acerca de lo que sentía por ella.

Por otro lado Kagome quien ordenaba los ingredientes para la comida era observada por Sango quien le pregunta –Kagome, ya has intimado con Inuyasha?– Esa pregunta desencajó a la joven quien de los nervios volvió a desordenar los ingredientes de la comida y totalmente roja le respondió –N-no y no creo que lo hagamos nunca...–

-De que hablas Kag?– Decía Sango, algo asustada por ese comentario tan triste por parte de su amiga.

-I-inuyasha no me ha tocado desde el día que cruce el pozo, cuando me abrazo…-

-Kagome…-

-La verdad no es para poner esa cara Sango, yo ya lo acepte…- Dijo al ver la expresión de tristeza de su castaña amiga y poniendo ella una sonrisa fingida.

-Mira, yo no quería decirlo así pero, el te ama, pero sabes cuan orgulloso es… Por eso es que no puede decirte claramente lo que siente y mucho menos avanzar contigo–

-C-como sabes que me… me…-

-Porque ayer hable con Miroku y me dijo que cuando habló con él le dijo que te amaba más que a nada, pero no quería presionarte, por eso es que no se atreve a tocarte… Deberías mostrarte mas suelta cuando él te haga alguna muestra de cariño, entiendes? – Pregunto con picardía, guiñándole el ojo.

-Y-yo… lo intentare Sango, te lo prometo– Dijo, pero pensando que jamás llegaría esa muestra de afecto por parte del Semi-demonio.

Cuan equivocada estaba, cuan equivocada…

Luego de la cena, Sango y Miroku se retiraron algo apurados a su casa, la parejita se quedo sorprendida, en cuanto vieron que Sango se trepaba a Miroku y este salía corriendo luego de mencionar algo relacionado con bebes que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender pero que al parecer Sango entendió muy bien porque asintió enérgicamente.

Antes de salir Miroku le guiño un ojo al Semi-demonio que quedo helado ante ese atrevimiento frente a Kagome, por otro lado ella no lo vio ya que furiosamente sonrojada por la actitud de sus amigos miraba a otro lado.

Cuando quedaron solos, Kagome como siempre se levanto para buscar su pijama y a esperar a que este saliera para dejarla cambiarse tranquilo, como siempre lo hacia. Sin embargo el no se movió y la miraba fijamente, ella nerviosa entendió que se quedaría mientras se cambiara así que decidió comenzar a desvestirse. El por su lado estaba esperando a que ella le hablara o le dijera que se fuera, como ella no dijo nada entendió que se desvestiría frente a el, eso lo puso muy nervioso puesto que la deseaba tanto que su cuerpo racionaría inmediatamente al verla desnuda.

Ella por su parte, de espaldas a el, comenzó a sacarse lentamente la parte que sujetaba su simple kimono floreado, pero cuando intento abrir el kimono unas fuertes manos tomaron sus muñecas impidiéndole cumplir su misión, cuando se giró a mirarlo, él la estaba desnudando con la mirada prácticamente, ambos con el corazón en la boca y un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas no cortaban el contacto visual.

-Kagome– Dijo el en un susurro exhalando su aliento en la cara de la joven.

-I-inu…ya-ya…sha– respondió ella cerrando los ojos, embebiéndose en ese aroma tan exquisito que solo el tenía.

El no se resistió a verla así, con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas con un bello tono rojo. La beso tiernamente. Ella se sintió volar, se perdió en el sabor de sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con más necesidad. El dejo libre sus instintos salvajes, solo sus muñecas y puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Kagome, mientras que su otra mano la tomo firmemente de la cintura juntándola a su cuerpo prendido como fuego. Ante ese abrazo apasionado ella enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del joven sin dejar de besarlo.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin parar de besarse, y con todo el pesar se separaron para respirar. El abrió sus ojos dorados y cuando ella abrió los suyos el le dijo firmemente –Te amo Kagome, no lo dudes nunca–

Ella impresionada por esa declaración tan fuerte respondió con toda la pasión que pudo – Yo también te amo Inuyasha, eres todo para mi – Y lo beso nuevamente.

Ese beso rompió todas las barreras de ambos jóvenes y desde ese momento se entregaron a los brazos del amor, durante el resto de la noche, susurrándose una y otra vez cuanto se amaban.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

La luz de la luna en su rostro y el calor del abrazo de Inuyasha lograron despertarla, recordaba haber tenido la experiencia mas dolorosa y hermosa de su vida, luego obviamente, de su primer noche de amor con su amado hombre. Los bebes estaban despiertos jugando con el cabello de su padre quien dormía tranquilamente cual un angelito. Esa vista la enterneció y decidió ir a higienizarse para luego darles de comer a los pequeños.

Al volver se quedo embobada al ver a Inuyasha levantado con los dos bebes a upa tirándole del pelo y el gruñendo dulcemente, mientras observaba las facciones de sus hijos. Cuando el la vio, creyó ver un ángel, puesto que el hecho de ser madre la hacia ver muy hermosa. Ella lo abrazo y beso, luego tomo a la pequeña y comenzó a alimentarle, sorprendida de la apariencia de su hijita, mientras el la observaba dándole el pecho deslumbrado. Cuando termino con la pequeña dormida se la entrego y tomo al niño para hacer lo mismo, dándose cuenta también de los rasgos de su pequeñito. Al cabo de un rato con ambos bebes descansando y ellos abrazados mirándolos, ella pregunto –Mi amor, como los llamaremos?–

-Humm, no lo había pensado…- Dijo pensativo.

-Yo había pensado para la bebe…- Se detuvo tímidamente.

-Que habías pensado?– Dijo ansioso.

-Yo… yo no quiero ofenderte ni hacerte enojar…-

-Kagome, mi amor?– Logrando que ella lo mire –No me voy a enojar, dime!-

-Bueno, había pensado que para la bebe sería un nombre hermoso el-el de tu madre Inuyasha –

-…– Escondiendo su rostro en el flequillo.

Ella asustada tomo su rostro y lo obligo a mirarla, diciendo –Si no quieres pensaremos otro, yo lo siento no q…– Pero fue interrumpida por un beso lleno de amor.

-Eso es un si– Dijo sonriéndole feliz.

-Bien, nuestra pequeña bebe se llamara Izayoi– Dijo radiante –Y el niño?-

-Bueno yo había pensado…- Pero fue interrumpida por el.

–Déjame pensar a mi este nombre– Dijo emocionado.

-De acuerdo, cual te gustaría?– Le pregunto sonriéndole.

Esa sonrisa lo dejó en blanco y cuando salió del trance le reprocho –Si sigues sonriéndome así no lograre pensar en ninguno– Y la besó.

-Jajajajaja, mi amor– Abrazándolo –Yo tengo el nombre perfecto para el!-

-Cual?– Dijo sonriéndole.

-Inu–

-Qué sucede mi amor?– Dijo el preocupado por lo cortante de su llamado.

-Nada por que?– Dijo confundida.

–Porque me llamaste– Dijo aun más confundido el Semi-demonio.

-Jajajajajaja, no mi amor, dije el nombre que había pensado para el niño- Dijo divertida.

-Inu? Pero…- Dijo confundido.

–Pero qué? Es el nombre de tu padre– Dijo la joven con dulzura.

-Kagome, ponerle a nuestros hijos el nombre de mis padres… Te amo tanto! Nunca te alejes de mi, Te amo!– Inuyasha la abrazaba de manera protectora y ella feliz de que los nombres fueran del agrado de su hombre, lo besó con toda la pasión del mundo. Así permanecieron el resto del día besándose, abrazándose, amándose. Hasta que llegaron sus amigos a ver a sus pequeños hijos.

Sango y Miroku venían cargados con las mellizas y el bebe ya crecidito que habían tenido durante la ausencia de Kagome. La anciana Kaede, Kohaku y Shippo estaban tan emocionados observando a los bebes que lograron despertarlos.

Cuando los bebes se despertaron y abrieron sus ojos, todos se sorprendieron, menos sus padres quienes ya conocían los maravillosos rostros de sus hijos. La pequeña Izayoi tenia el cabello azabache de su madre y los ojos de un dorado como el sol, de exactamente la misma forma que el padre, era idéntica. Mientras que el pequeño Inu, tenía el cabello plateado con sus tiernas orejitas y sus ojos de un color chocolate hermoso como los de la madre con su misma forma y expresión, todos los felicitaron diciéndoles que eran una perfecta mezcla de ellos juntos. Felices se dedicaron a disfrutar y charlar, alegrándose de que tenían una hermosa familia y los mejores amigos con los que alguna vez ambos pudieron soñar…

Así sin más se terminaba la tarde y daba paso a la noche donde todos cenaban felices sin preocuparse por nada, sin imaginar lo que sería esa noche de los recién nacidos…

**Fin.**


End file.
